


Blessed Are the Peacekeepers

by celestial_light



Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Jedi customs explored, M/M, The Force is...complicated especially if you're Cody, god bless all these errors i'm catching after i posted it XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: “Master Plo!” Obi-Wan cries through burning lungs and cloudy eyes, “He’s still in the ship!”Wolffe wasted no time in diving head first, fully clothed into the icy lake.OrThe Jedi may have stopped being generals after the war, but they were still peacekeepers. Cody and Wolffe find this out the hard way when a Jedi cruiser nose dives into a frozen lake, just outside of the hotel they’re staying at.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Blessed Are the Peacekeepers

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to post in a specific pattern for this series XD. I'll post non-heavy stuff first, then post heavy stuff. This has been an idea that's always intrigued me, because Jedi were dying and being killed way before TCW, so naturally they'd resume their profession when the war ended. I just imagine it's a bit hard for people who care about them--and with the Order being reformed in my headcanons and with relationships being allowed, it's a bit harder when you love someone and you know they're fighting the dirtiest of the galaxy. And of course there's the ethical side of letting the clones fight side by side with the Jedi due to their freedom now and the power held over them by the Republic and Jedi in the past. 
> 
> And while I think some of them would still want to fight beside their Jedi, the Jedi wouldn't be comfortable with that. Hence you've got Obi-Wan and Plo almost drowning to death. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are welcome! And most importantly, I'm my own beta so if you find mistakes I'm sorry! 
> 
> Chat with me on [tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/), my ask box is now open! 
> 
> Also, what should the next addition be XD I'm thinking of somethin Rexwalker related!

Cody has never cared for ice or snow. He spent more time in space than he did in the barracks, and for all the love he held for his brothers and his general, he would have traded  _ anything  _ to be free of that Star Cruiser, to kiss the dirt and to revel in the rays of the sun. Upon exiting the army, he’d even considered Tatoinne. General Skywalker--Anakin--had taken Rex there, asked him to be his partner there. Rex relayed in detail how hot it had been, how the two suns had been unlike any heat Rex had felt. Scorching heat, eclipsed only by the fact that Anakin had officially asked him out. 

Cody thinks he would rather be there than here, legging being Wolffe as they scale the area around the icy lake a small while away from their hotel. Wolffe is near silent, bundled from head to toe in a slick black parka with a fur rimmed hood. He stands out like a thumb amongst the white sheets, hands raised upward as he catches the snow. Of  _ all  _ of his brothers, Cody would have expected Wolffe to be the least in love with the snow, considering just what his last mission on a snowy planet had taken from him. But, Cody thinks, as he trails behind his younger brother, that’s why he’s here. To make new memories. 

New memories or not, though, they’ve been out here for hours. And aside from collecting snow, and keeping silently to themselves, they’ve not done much. Wolffe does take a few pictures here and there to show Boost and Sinker, but for the most part, he’s silent. Kept to himself as he typically is. 

Cody can think of a thousand things he’d rather be doing then freezing his ass off in the snow. 

“Hey, maybe we should head inside. Where it’s warm.” He calls ahead, wrapping his arms tightly around his body, “I feel like it’s in the negatives.”

“That’s the point,” Wolffe called back, bunching up a ball of snow, “if I wanted to go to a hot planet, i’d go to Tatoine, not Khorm.” 

“And is there a reason you particularly wanted a  _ cold  _ planet?” Cody has taken to running in place in an attempt to regulate his internal heat, “I mean we could’ve just waited for Kamino to freeze over, had a holiday there.”

“I didn’t say anything to Rex and you when you decided to hike out in Umbara,” there’s less of a bite behind his words, though the intent is still clear, “If you want to go back to the hotel, by all means go.”

Cody breaths in through his nose, the ice chilling the very depths of his lungs. Whatever snide retort he’s put together dies instantly with the cold. Wolffe is right, he’s more than right, actually. This weird exposure therapy is  _ healing  _ for him, his way of rebranding himself since the war’s end. Rex spent  _ hours  _ with Umbaran citizens navigating through the battlefield, collecting helmets and armour of those who’d perished under Krell’s leadership. Cody had accompanied him every step of the way. 

Wolffe hadn’t lost his men here on Korm. but he had lost himself, had lost the little sanity he had left, the accident with his eye leaving him prone to bouts of anxiety. It’s his time to make peace with his past, and suddenly Cody feels like the biggest asshole in the galaxy. He came because he didn’t want Wolffe to be alone--Boil had barely made it with the others on Umbara with him. Cody can’t imagine Wolffe going through this alone. 

“No, I’m gonna stay here. I’m sorry.” Cody pushed forward through the snow, the ice crunching beneath his boots and against his legs as he closed the distance between him and Wolffe, stopping at a comfortable, but close distance behind him, “this means a lot to you--to us. I’ll stay here until we freeze to death, if that’s what you need.”

“We’re not gonna freeze to death, besides I-”

Their gazes are drawn upward, where a medium sized starfighter parts its way through the thick, fluffy clouds, it’s tail a mess of smoke and fire. It brands a large insignia on the side--two wings at a diagonal angle, displaying a lightsaber in the middle. Behind the cruiser is a smaller ship, it’s raggedy and torn exterior flapping violently against the cool winds, diving downwards towards the cruiser and retreating as it unloads an array of blaster bolts into the hull of the ship. 

It’s completely out of view by the time the other ship collides with the icy lake, disappearing in the fire and smoke left behind in its wake. 

Cody’s body moves before he even has a chance to think. Almost two years since the war ended, and his mind still thinks like a soldier. He’s hurling like a fireball through the snow he complained about not moments before, tossing his heavy jacket and coat as runs into the shallow end. The water is freezing, below freezing. But the ship broke the ice, so he has a chance to jump in and pull whoever is trapped in there out. Not to mention he runs hotter than most, he could survive longer, hold his breath longer, he just needs--   
  
The glass top flies off with an incredible force, and crawling and clawing his way out of the opening like a wet loth cat is none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi himself, lightsaber ignited as he makes to balance himself on the wing. 

Cody’s speed increases expeditiously. He wades deeper into the water, plowing through when chunks of ice and snow brush against his pant legs, the cold ice like sharp needles. Obi-Wan turns towards him immediately, a trail of blood gushing from his forehead, and even more darkening the side of his robes. 

“He’s got shrapnel embedded into his side--” It takes all of Cody’s willpower to stop from calling the nearest medic. He is not a soldier anymore, and they are not in a war. But the Jedi never stop being Jedi, do they?

Cody manages to get himself up on the ship just as Obi-Wan’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He holds the older man to his body, hoisting him against himself as water and blood mix together. The wound on his side is large, too large. 

“Force, Obi-Wan.” It takes far too much to keep the hysterics at bay, but they are a ten minute walk away from the hotel, and the medical personnel there is more of a skeleton crew than anything. The walk through the water and back to the shore is harrowing. If Obi-Wan wasn’t pale before, he’s certainly pale now. 

He looks like death, and as breaths become shallow as Cody hikes through the water, the former commander wonders just what chance he has of survival. Sure, he’s taken worse on the battlefield--but then there was typically a Star Ship with a medical wing floating above them, there was a team of trained medics on the field.

And Obi-Wan looks like death.    
  


Behind him, the cruiser groans as the shelf of ice keeping it afloat collapses underneath its weight. On the shore, Cody takes a chance to glance at the massive ship, watching as it slowly begins its descent into the bottom of the lake. 

And then Obi-Wan opens his eyes, jolting forward out of Cody’s grasps like he’s made of fire. Its startline, and Cody nearly lets him fall to the ground. Obi-Wan has never once been afraid of him, but his eyes search the area frantically, his heart thuds loudly against his chest, and he fights the urge to get away from Cody. 

  
Back to the water. 

And Cody clicks two and two together right then and there. Obi-Wan is afraid, yes. But not of him. There’s a look of desperation that Cody knows all too well, the expression of a man who’s left a brother behind to his death. The furrowed brows, the bulging eyes--who has Obi-Wan left in the water? 

“Master Plo!” Obi-Wan says through burning lungs and cloudy eyes, “He’s still in the ship!” 

  
He pauses to speak, and is a fighting mess right afterwards. 

But he doesn’t have to fight, because Wolffe, who’d been eerily absent for the last five minutes bolts past Cody and Obi-Wan, running into the water, fully clothed and absolutely determined to haul his former general out. He wastes no time in submerging himself completely, and had Cody not been dead set on grounding Obi-Wan before he decided to go play hero too, he would have cautioned his brother against it. But he’s too busy assessing the damage on a man who so painfully wants to go headfirst into freezing water. 

“I need to go get him! I need to get Master Plo, he’s stil--”   
  
“Woffle’s going after him, Obi-Wan. Please, please calm down. You’re going to--”   
  
“I need to go save him!”

Cody is taken aback. Shaken almost. He has never seen his former general so unhinged. 

This is the desperate Obi-Wan. The one hidden behind years of training and the stoic expression of a Jedi General. But Obi-Wan is so close to death that Cody figures his resolve has shattered, and that Plo’s death is just another one to add to the list of death’s that Obi-Wan hasn't been able to prevent. 

It’s his biggest fear--the survivor’s guilt. 

But he’s practically painted Cody’s face with his blood, and most likely bruised his ribs with his theatrics. Obi-Wan is by no means a small man, at least not compared to Cody. They are practically the same height and same weight, and Obi-Wan’s thrashing is not helping him. 

At that moment, Wolffe emerges from the water with Plo thrown over his shoulder. Unlike Obi-Wan, he isn’t moving. Infact, he isn’t even breathing, and Cody is more than certain that his lungs have been filled to the brim with water. Once at the shore, Wolffe does everything he can. Normal CPR isn’t an option, not with Plo. All Wolffe can do is press his body weight on the Kel Dor’s chest, counting methodology as he works. 

Obi-Wan’s protests have become silent--that, or Cody is too honed in on Wolffe and Plo. 

Or, he’s finally succumbed to his blood loss, and hangs limp against Cody’s body. 

Funny how the Jedi are a symbol of hope, yet Cody hasn’t felt this hopeless since the war.

“There’s a medical team on standby at the hotel, I contacted them when you saved Master Kenobi.” Wolffe’s voice is flat, “we need to get them there now.”

Cody never sees whether or not Plo actually started breathing. Only sees Wolffe throw him over his shoulder again, “We need to go--now.”

The walk there is  _ long,  _ and Obi-Wan has stopped moving against Cody’s body, the parts of his robe not pressed up against Cody slowly and steadily freezing. Cody chances one look at his face before fighting the urge to vomit. He looks dead. 

Yet in a morbid way, he also looks at peace. 

\--

“Are you meditating?”   
  
“Can you please shut  _ up.” _

It’s been about three hours since they managed to haul their pop-sicle Jedi to the medical team. They’d been given medical attention too. Turns out diving headfirst into an icy lake without proper gear for a cybernetic causes issues. Cody wasn’t off the hook either, Obi-Wan’s trashing had soaked them both, and even with his enhanced heat, the chill had gotten to Cody. 

So now he’s nursing a piping hot cup of tea in order to stifle the cold that’s already reared its head. He’s been sentenced to bedrest while the medical team works on the Jedi, but he hasn’t been able to properly rest since they got back. 

Wolffe takes it even further, opts instead for the plush green chair beside the window, where he leans his head against the glass and surveys the area. 

“That was a bounty hunter. I recognize the markings on the ship.” Wolffe begins after some silence, “we got in a squabble with him during the war. He nearly killed us with those cannons, but we managed to escape after Plo got us all out with his crazy piloting skills.”

“Looks like he came to finish the job.” Cody murmurs as he takes a sip of his tea, “let’s just hope that’s the last of him we’ve seen.”   
  
  


“Why didn’t they ask us to help?” Wolffe utters, exhausted, “they could have been killed.”

There are answers for this. Many answers for this. From the depths of the barracks to the seats of the Senate, Cody has a multitude of reasons as to why the Jedi no longer asked the former clone army, who they at least partially enslaved, for help. He drums his fingers against the gentle warmth of his mug, inhaling the herb mixed steam slowly. 

It’s complicated. Because Cody would  _ die  _ for Obi-Wan if necessary, because he knows Obi-Wan would do the same. But Kaminoian conditioning is a cruel, cruel thing, and it’s nice to exist outside of the Jedi. But he’d never detach himself from Obi-Wan, ever. 

But of he and Wolfffe, he is the eldest. And as the eldest, he keeps the peace. At least tries to. 

  
  


“You know the laws--”    
  


“I know the laws, Cody. but Plo didn’t have to ask me as a Jedi. He could have asked me as his partner.”

And  _ there  _ is what Cody has told himself about Obi-Wan. They’ve argued about it before, because if the clones had been happy at their liberation from GAR, the jedi had been even happier. 

But things have been hard. 

Still, Cody says what Plo would have meant to say had he been sitting with Wolffe, “You know Plo would be the last one who would want to drag you into Jedi business, Wolffe. Even if you are together. You know how he feels about that, about us.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to remind me.” Wolffe grumbles as he draws his knees to his chest. 

A part of Cody aches for Wolffe, because this was supposed to be his healing. Now he has one more bad memory to add to icy planets. 

“And you’re okay with it too? With Obi-Wan nearly dying today. You don’t think things would have gone differently had you been with him?”

Cody breathes in like Obi-Wan taught him, because he so desperately wants to chug his tea at brother. Of course he isn’t okay. Of course he wishes he were there. But what would being there mean? He has tried to help, was the last to leave his Jedi’s side. But Obi-Wan made him, he made him promise. Wolffe wonders if Plo did the same. And he wonders if Wolffe is just reacting out of anger, because if Plo made him promise, what else can he do.

Neither moves as the chime rings on the other side of the door, only jumping when an uncomfortable cough interrupts their silence.    
  
“Come in,” Wolffe is the first to relent, turning away from his brother and outside of the window. 

“Commander, Commander--” addressed the young togruta as he steps inside, “I just wanted to let you know that Master Kenobi has awoken. He’s doing much better, and the bacta was a success. Master Plo is awake as well, though he’s slightly more--”   
  


The poor togruta nearly goes toppling as the clones rush past him, regaining his footing as they apologize. He only smiles, the incident more amusing than anything. 

\--

They’ve set them up in one of the larger rooms, each occupying a bed in the same space, a medical droid going back and forth between their vitals. When Cody arrives, he catches Obi-Wan engaged in an interesting conversation with Master Skywalker on the other end. But unlike the other Jedi, Master Plo is dazed. Even through his mask, his detachment is evident. 

“--and let me guess, Luke and Leia are with Rex?”

“Nope, Padme and Sabe are watching them, thank the Force. Now I can actually  _ do  _ things with Rex--Oh, hey Cody.” 

Obi-Wan looks up from his bed, and Cody’s heart wells when they lock eyes with one another. Obi-Wan looks alive. He looks okay. There’s the bandages, and the way his eyes look hollow and guant, and he still looks a little too pale, but he’s alive. 

“I guess I'll take this as my queue to leave.” Anakin says through the commlink, “See you Cody, Obi-Wan.”

A silence hangs between them as Anakin’s miniature form dissipates into nothing, the absence giving Cody a clearer look at the Jedi. The medical team did a great job, but there’s some things bacta can’t fix. Still, Cody wouldn’t be Cody if he didn’t try to sweeten the situation. 

“Is this why you haven’t been answering my comms?” He chokes out, “Got bounty hunters chasing you around the galaxy now? Did you miss me that much that you had to relive the time Jango almost killed you?”    
  


“Oh my love, please not now.” The feigned annoyance does little to keep Cody away, and within a second he is crossing the distance between he and Obi-Wan. 

  
“I would apologize for my appearance, but I think you’ve seen me at my worst before,” Obi-Wan admits, as Cody approaches him. The commander says nothing, only maneuvers himself atop of the bed and lays at Obi-Wan’s side, leaning his head on the Jedi’s chest. Without hesitation, Obi-wan’s hand assumes its familiar position in the tresses of his hair. 

“Thank you, Cody. I truly mean it. I hadn’t intended for this evening to end with you saving me, but i’m grateful it was you.”

Cody wants to say ‘you’re welcome’, because that’s what normal people say. But what’s the point? This was just one mission. What will the next one be like? What if Cody isn’t there? 

“Can’t you just go to the agri corps, please? I thought you said you were thinking about going back.” Out of Wolffe’s earshot, Cody’s words are soft, but they ring loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear his fear, “I..you almost died, Obi-Wan.”

  
“The Force--”

“Can you please just act by yourself, for once?” He doesn’t mean to sound as awful as he does, but he’s Wolffe’s brother to the core, and desperation typically ends up in harsh honesty, “the Force is going to get you killed one day.

He didn’t care much for what Obi-Wan said next. He tunes out when he begins with his long lecture about being a conduit for the Force. Cody knows this, he could recite the Code word for word, could recite the jedi philosophy just as he could any battle strategy. But it doesn’t mean anything to him, not if he doesn't have Obi-Wan. What was downright reckless in the Clone Wars seems to have been commonplace. 

And a small, small part of Cody really hates the Force for that. Because the Force started the war. The Force got his brothers killed. And now it was going to kill Obi-Wan. Not today, but if the Force told Obi-Wan to jump headfirst into a pool of lava, he would do it. 

  
Obi-Wan tells him it works in mysterious ways, but he thinks it’s just a great big joke. All this freedom for what? If Jedi are conduits of the Force, then it’s only a matter of time before the Force takes them back, right? 

He holds Obi-Wan tighter. 

He catches the tail end of Wolffe’s conversation with Plo--   
  


“You should have asked me to help if you knew he was after you, Plo.”

“We’ve talked about it Wolffe.”

He tunes out as exhaustion takes him, and as the fever that’s sure to surge through him warms his body. He’ll go back to his vacation after this, and Obi-Wan will go back to the temple, and will be sent to bring peace to some remote part of the galaxy. If this is one of the last times they’ll have together like this, Cody wants to savor it. 

\--

Later on, when it’s just the two of them, Wolffe will tell him that as much as he wanted to come to clear his head, he was told to come here in a dream. That some disembodied voice had instructed him to come, and that there would be ‘great sorrow if he did not’. 

Wolffe just knew something bad would happen. Something bad would happen to Plo. And he may've been scared out of his wits, but he saved Plo. And that in itself made the trip worth it. Gave him a memory to even rival that of his lost eye. 

And Cody supposes he could learn to love the Force a little bit more. Because if it hadn’t sent him there, Obi-Wan would have been dead. 

  
  
  



End file.
